


Egregious

by writerjesus



Series: A Partner To Be Proud Of [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 12:51:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17828915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerjesus/pseuds/writerjesus
Summary: Oikawa sends Iwaizumi a Valentines Day gift at work. These boys love their theatrics.





	Egregious

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a part of a much larger drabble collection I'm writing. I just wanted to post it (even if it's late) for Valentines Day. 
> 
> (Not that it's relevant but in this series, Oikawa is at university while Iwaizumi is taking a break from school and working in a pharmacy because this is basically a self-insert drabble series).

People liked to make assumptions about their relationship. Who was most likely to cause a fight, who was most likely to apologize first, who did the dishes, who cried at sad movies, etc. Most of it was in jest but occasionally Iwaizumi’s coworkers would make jokes that didn’t sit well. 

 

He was out to his coworkers which helped. At first, he didn’t want any of them to know too much about his personal life, wanting to keep his work life and home life separate. When asked if he was seeing anyone, he’d reply that he had a partner and was happy in his relationship. Saying the term ‘partner’ instead of girlfriend was usually a tip off to his younger coworkers, but the older ones didn’t seem to notice. But as he grew more comfortable, he felt it was safe to talk about Oikawa a little more regularly. 

 

As they heard anecdotal stories about Oikawa, his coworkers had concluded that Oikawa was the “girl” in their relationship. Which was a stupid notion since he was  _ gay _ and Oikawa was a boy but apparently that didn’t matter. Anyway, they assumed that Oikawa was the one who cried during movies and loved grandiose gestures. And sure, they weren’t wrong but that didn’t make him the “girl” in their relationship. 

 

This whole notion was so engraved in their minds so much that they were all blown away when Iwaizumi said he was okay to work on Valentines Day. 

 

“Won’t Oikawa-kun get mad?” His coworker, Saki, asked. “I was sure that you two would want to spend it together! You could leave after work today and go see him! Arrive at his doorstep at midnight. It’d be so cute!” 

 

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. “First of all, that’s a five hour drive and I open tomorrow, remember?” He shrugged. “Of course we want to but he’s still in classes and I’m working. And it’s not exactly an easy trip. We’re planning to get together in a couple weeks to make up for it though. It’s not a big deal.” He flushed a little. “I already have something planned for him anyway.” 

 

His other coworker Aya nudged Iwaizumi with her elbow. “Oh? What did you get him? How romantic~” 

 

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. “Like you’re not doing anything for your boyfriend, hush. It’s nothing major. I’m sending him some sweets from the bakery he likes. That’s all.” 

 

Still, Saki and Aya cooed at him until his blush covered his face and ears. 

 

“Is he doing anything for you?” Aya asked, to which Iwaizumi shrugged. 

 

“Knowing him, probably. I don’t know what though. Guess I’ll find out.”

 

The next day, Iwaizumi woke up early for his shift at work. He did message Oikawa, telling him to anticipate a delivery around two in the afternoon. He also promised to call once he got off work. 

 

The day was going by surprisingly quickly. Iwaizumi made sure he kept his phone turned on silent while he was on the clock, not wanting to be distracted or seem unprofessional. Besides, no one usually reached out to him during his shift unless it was urgent. Which is why he was surprised when Aya told him that someone was on the phone for him, asking for him by name. 

 

Immediately his brain wracked itself for any patients he had meant to call or any insurance issues he’d called on in the last couple of days. Coming up blank, he answered. “Iwaizumi speaking, how can I help you?” 

 

“Iwa-chan~! You sound so professional! What a surprise!” 

 

Iwaizumi barely resisted the urge to roll his eyes. “What do you want?” He asked, glancing at the clock. It was barely noon. “We’re about to get busy. Everything okay?” 

 

He could practically see Oikawa bouncing on the balls of his feet. “Everything’s fine Iwa-chan! I just wanted to make sure you were working. What time do you get off work?” 

 

Iwaizumi frowned a little. “I get off at four. You’re not coming down to visit, right? You have practice early tomorrow.” 

 

Oikawa rolled his eyes. “I know that! I’m not, don’t worry. I’m still coming down in a couple weeks as planned. You’ll see soon enough Iwa-chan! I’ll let you go now!” And then he hung up. 

 

Weird. Well… whatever Oikawa had planned, it was time sensitive…

 

The answer came about an hour later. A delivery person approached the counter, looking down at their clipboard. “Is there an Iwaizumi Hajime here?” He asked. 

 

Iwaizumi rounded the corner to see who it was. “Yes-- oh my god.” 

 

Well. Oikawa certainly knew how to make an impression. The delivery person handed over a large box, a flower delivery company’s logo plastered over the box. Iwaizumi signed off for it before taking the box to the back counter to open it up. Revealed was a bouquet of red roses, a box of chocolates, and a vase. 

 

Which, of course, didn’t go unnoticed. 

 

“Flowers? Aw, that’s so romantic! And so many! That’s so cute!” Aya cooed. 

 

Iwaizumi flushed more and took a photo, shooting Oikawa a quick text. 

_ You’re too much. I’ll call you later. Thank you <3  _ __  
  


He tried to remain level headed and focused but he did find himself peaking at the flowers from the corner of his eye. 

 

When he had a moment, he unwrapped the bubble wrap from the vase. He’d planned to put the flowers in water as soon as possible, but upon further inspection, the vase was cracked. It was a little sad but he had vases at home. He did text Oikawa just to let him know. He could probably get some money back.

 

The moment he got off work, Iwaizumi took his flowers and left. He did get a few glances from strangers but it just made him smile. On his walk home, he called Oikawa, who picked up on the second ring. 

 

“Happy Valentines Day!” Oikawa cheered. “I’m glad you got the delivery! I was kind of worried they’d deliver too late and you wouldn’t be there.” 

 

Iwaizumi chuckled. “It was perfect. My coworkers are pretty jealous.” He teased. “But seriously Tooru, thank you. They’re beautiful.” 

 

Oikawa’s smile was evident in his voice. “Only the best for you.” A pause. “But I have to ask: how many flowers are there?” 

 

Iwaizumi glanced at the bouquet. “It looks like twelve. I think the angle I took the picture makes it look like eleven but there are twelve.” 

 

Oikawa paused before sighing. “It was supposed to be two dozen…” 

 

“Wait what? That’s too much. These are perfect.” 

 

“Noooo, Iwa-chan! I got you two dozen! I’ll call them, hold on!” And then the line went dead. 

 

By the time Iwaizumi got home, Oikawa called him back. 

 

“Okay! All set! They’re re-doing the whole order again so I hope you work Friday.” Oikawa grinned. 

 

Iwaizumi flushed. “I do work Friday… You didn’t have to but thank you. I really do like them.” 

 

“Awww, Iwa-chan is so cute!” 

 

“Shut up, Shittykawa.” Iwaizumi put Oikawa on speaker as he undid the wrapping around the flowers. “I’m just putting them in a vase now-- oh my god.” 

 

“What happened? Iwa-chan?” Oikawa asked nervously. “Nothing else is wrong, right?” 

 

Iwaizumi gave a muffled groan, which Oikawa interpretted as Iwaizumi had his head in his hands. “No, everything’s fine… Your boyfriend is dumb.” 

Before Oikawa could ask, Iwaizumi elaborated. “So… you saw the picture, right? It looks like twelve?” 

 

Oikawa hummed his affirmation. 

 

“Well… When I undid the wrapping… the other twelve were kinda… tucked in there. So… I did get… the full amount…” 

 

Oikawa burst out laughing while Iwaizumi flushed a brighter red. “Shut up! You thought so too!” 

 

Oikawa calmed down enough to reply. “No, you’re right. It definitely looked like a dozen, not two.” 

 

Iwaizumi huffed. “Well you should call them and cancel the other order.” 

 

Oikawa hummed. “Nah.” 

 

“What? Oikawa.” 

 

“No, hear me out. They’re a big corporation, Iwa-chan. It’s not like it’s a small mom-and-pop store where something like this would impact them a lot. Besides, they probably would still owe me for the broken vase anyway. Annnnd~ Iwa-chan gets more flowers! You deserve all the flowers in the world!” Iwaizumi wanted to kiss him. 

 

“You’re too much… But thank you. This is… I feel like I should’ve done more for you.” Iwaizumi lamented. 

 

“What? No! You got the good milk bread! And those chocolate buns shaped like hearts! They’re so cute! Did you see my post about them on Instagram? Iwa-chan spoils me! No, hush, everything’s perfect.” 

 

Normally Iwaizumi would protest but.. With how happy Oikawa sounded, he really didn’t have much ground to stand on. “Okay… Happy Valentines Day Tooru.” 

  
“Happy Valentines Day Hajime.” 

 

They spent their Valentines Day watching a movie together online. It wasn’t ideal given the distance but it was still fun. That night when Iwaizumi went to sleep, the last thing he saw was the bouquet of flowers resting on his desk. 

 

That Friday, Iwaizumi received another package, in a similar fashion as a few days prior. There were similar cooes and fawning… but Iwaizumi didn’t mind. Now he just had more roses on his desk at home and more love in his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is actually.... 100% based on what happened this Valentines Day for me. Vase broke in transit and I thought there were only one dozen... So... now I have 4 dozen roses...
> 
> The title is based off what my girlfriend told me when I told her I was wrong. "This egregious amount of flowers can be our secret."


End file.
